


Operation 1-2-3

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Diego Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Siblings, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request from rachelcarroll1819 from Tumblr: “ Could you write something where the characters is number 8 and has the power over telpathy and telenkies and ends up in a relationship with Diego ( she loves all her siblings but is closest to klaus 5 and vanna) thanks you”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Diego Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089641
Kudos: 4





	Operation 1-2-3

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Y/N grumpily groaned as she opened her eyes. She was sleeping peacefully when she suddenly sensed people appearing in her room. Her suspicion was Five since he’s the only one who can teleport in their family.

With her back on them, she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Y/N! It’s time to wake up! Sun’s already up in the sky as love fills the ai— Ouch!” She used her telekinesis to throw the pillow previously on the floor across her brother’s face.

“Shut the fuck up, Klaus.”

“It’s already ten in the morning, Y/N.” Vanya’s voice caused her to turn around to face the three people sitting on her couch across her bed.

She narrowed her eyes to her sister, “Okay, this is weird. Why are you with them?”

Klaus spoke up, “They are with me because I have discovered something that will make you happy for your entire life, Y/N. As your loving brother, I sought my subordinates who will help me with the task at hand.”

Y/N decided to bite in what trick Klaus has, “Okay then, dear brother. What do you have in your big brain?”

He stood up proudly before putting his hands on his hips, “Glad you’ve asked! Well, we all know about your dying love towards Diego ever since we were kids. I’ve been your number one fan ever since. And now that it’s been a month ever since we came back to our original timeline, I thought you should pursue your love!”

She glanced at her sister annoyingly, “I get why you’re here. You’ve been an avid supporter since we were kids. But you,” she looked at Five. “You disappoint me. I thought you’re reasonable.”

Five smirked at her while shrugging casually. Y/N continued, “And besides, what do you know about love? Your wife is a mannequi—“

“Her name is Dolores,” he glared at her as he leaned forward.

Klaus and Vanya sent him a knowing look which made him sigh. He leaned back on the couch before clasping his hands together, “I can see that your love for him hasn’t changed over the years. It was still the same love I supported on years ago.”

Y/N can see the genuine look on his face. Her eyes softened but she won’t back down. True, she does love Diego a lot. When the Umbrella Academy disbanded, she never cut her communication with him. Wherever he went, she was there. Whenever he’s in trouble, she’ll be the one to save him. She was heartbroken when she found out he liked Detective Patch (rest in peace) and Lila. But as his trustworthy sister and friend, she was there to support him.

She grabbed her blanket that was only covering her stomach and covered her whole body with it. “Leave or else I’ll use my powers on you three.”

She heard someone clapping their hands before Klaus said, “Five!”

Instantly, a familiar chocolatey scent filled her room. She peeked her head out of her blanket to look at the tray in Vanya’s hands. “Is that hot chocolate—“

“With chocolate sandwich? Yes.” She walked towards her bed which made Y/N rose to sit. Vanya placed the tray on her lap before taking a seat beside her.

Five scoffed, “You and your addiction to sweetness.”

After taking a sip on the hot chocolate which made Y/N sigh, she said, “Says the one who loves eating peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.”

Klaus waved his hands at them, “Come on, guys. Let’s stop arguing. Five, we’re here to help Y/N, remember? And Y/N, eat up since we have a long day ahead of us.”

She looked around her brothers and sister as she ate her brunch. Despite their contrasting personalities, she knew they wouldn’t easily back down. She thought she should give this a shot to make them shut up. “Fine. What’s the plan?”

Their faces lit up as Klaus went on and on to discuss his ‘glorious plan.’

**OPERATION ONE: TRAIN WITH DIEGO**

After eating lunch, Y/N approached Diego to ask him if he can teach her how to do hand-to-hand combat. He was weirded out at first since she can easily fight with others by throwing them away with her telekinesis. But he taught her anyways. According to Klaus, if Diego learns she’s interested in combat, she’ll appear strong.

**OPERATION TWO: HELP DIEGO SHARPEN HIS KNIVES**

Y/N knows Diego sharpens his knives on a daily basis. Now that they aren’t living under the pressure of stopping the apocalypse, he’s able to clean his blades in the afternoon.

Instead of taking afternoon naps like she usually does, she pretended to accidentally see Diego’s door open after casually walking in the hallway.

She knocked on his door and told him if she could help him since she got nothing to do. Diego laughed at her, saying it was weird to see her walking in the afternoon since she loves sleeping.

Y/N grimaced, realizing Klaus has a point. He told her that if she continues sleeping almost the entire day, then she’ll look lazy to Diego. But can they blame her? Saving the world from an apocalypse twice made her think it happened for ten years. For the past month, sleeping almost throughout the day was her way of catching up to the lack of sleep she had back then.

**OPERATION THREE _(LAST ONE, THANK GOD)_ : WASH THE DISHES AFTER DINNER**

This seemed nothing to other people but it’s actually a huge thing for Diego. Ever since they were children, they are strictly told to only go to the dining table whenever their robotic mom rang the bell. Then after eating, they must immediately go back to their room while their mom cleans everything.

Now they are all living together under the same house, the same things happen to them (except for the bell part of course). Diego really loves their mother and often get teased by Y/N because of it. She calls him mama’s boy. But she stopped calling him that when the Umbrella got disbanded.

Now, she was cleaning all of the dishes after convincing their mom that she can wash it for her. Grabbing the last plate and scrubbing the sponge on it, she scoffed. _Stupid Klaus, Five and Vanya, what made them think this would work? If I know better, they just simply want me to get my ass moving since I only have a lazy butt and clean all of their shit for them. They are so dead after this._

She stopped when she heard someone whistled behind her. She looked over to see Diego standing by the doorway, “Sounds like Klaus, Five and Vanya are in deep trouble, huh?”

Y/N mentally slapped herself before sighing, “I used my powers again by accident, didn’t I?” She was sure that she was only thinking about her thoughts.

Diego walked towards her before sitting on the counter beside the sink, “Yeah, you should try to control your telepathy.”

“Noted,” she said as she opened the faucet to wash the plate. This often happens a lot. When she can’t control her emotions, people near to her tend to know what she was thinking because she accidentally used her telepathy on them.

“So,” Diego started. “Those three are the reasons why you were acting weird all day?”

“Yeah. Was it really weird?”

He nodded as he chuckled, “Yeah. I know you like the back of my hand, Y/N.”

_Then why you don’t know my feelings for you?_

She froze after putting the plate on a rack. She realized that she might’ve used her telepathy by accident again. She looked at her right. Diego was staring at her with widened eyes. _Oh, fuck me, he knows._

“Diego, I can explain-”

“How long?”

Her eyebrows squinted, “What do you mean?”

“How long did you have feelings for me?”

Y/N knows there was no turning back. _It’s now or never._ “Since we were kids. Realized I fell in love with you when we were 17.”

“Is that the reason why you followed me even if all of us went in separate ways?”

“I… I guess you could say that. But I was worried as well, okay?”

Then the weirdest thing happen. Diego laughed very loud. It was so loud that it might’ve echoed in the house.

She shushed him, “Quiet down, man! Someone’s gonna hear you!”

He covered his face with his hands to quiet down his laughter, at least. After about a minute or two, he removed his hands, looking at her with a red face. “All this time I thought you only looked up to me as your brother and best friend. Turns out, we became Luther and Allison.”

She was confused about what he meant, so she asked, “What are you trying to say?”

“Y/N, I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

She bit her lip as she blushed. “But Patch-”

He shrugged, “Let’s just say, I was looking for someone since I thought you only consider me as your brother and friend.”

“How about Lila? I mean, you had sex with her.”

“Jesus Christ, Y/N!” She raised her hands in defeat. “I don’t love her the same way I love you.”

Y/N chuckled as she looked at her hands, “We are so stupid, Diego.”

“No shit.”

The two of them tried to take all of the information in. A question was planted on her mind which she asked him, “So, what happens now?”

He glanced at her with his signature smile, “Wanna go out on a date with me tomorrow?”

“I’d love that.”

After their conversation, Diego told her that he’d take her to her room. But she said to him that she needs to meet up with Klaus, Five and Vanya in Griddy’s Doughnuts to tell them about her day.

He volunteered to come with her so they can surprise their three siblings. Y/N happily took his offer.

_I can’t believe I’m going to thank my idiotic siblings, especially Klaus!_

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
